


Why

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys stop being idiots, Hug scene, Love Confessions, M/M, Yes that one - Freeform, angsty a bit, fluffy a bit, only different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "...This is the book I never readThese are the words I never saidThis is the path I'll never treadThese are the dreams I'll dream insteadThis is the joy that's seldom spreadThese are the tearsThe tears we shedThis is the fearThis is the dreadThese are the contents of my headAnd these are the years that we have spentAnd this is what they representAnd this is how I feelDo you know how I feel?'Cause I don't think you know how I feelI don't think you know what I feelI don't think you know what I feelYou don't know what I feel."-"Why," Calvin E. Taylor





	

**Author's Note:**

> and yes, another version of the hug, no ghosts involved.

Sherlock closed his eyes and waited for the sound of John's slightly awkward flight down the steps, his limp had been back for weeks now, though he tried to hide it -

"ahhhhhh."

Damn. 

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Feeble, Sherlock. Feeble.

"Text alert noise...Irene Adler's text alert...she is, she's supposed to be...you saved her. Bloody hell."

"John."

"So, how does it work then -"

"It doesn't."

"Why not?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes before he remembered how much it still hurt, and put down his tea. Then growled out, harsher than he intended, "Damnit, John. She's gay. I'm gay. There."

Quiet fell over them, the only sound was the ever-present traffic outside on Baker Street.

"Didn't you ever guess?" Sherlock mumbled more to himself, than to John.

John stared at him, then fell into his chair, and sat quietly for a moment before he recovered his voice. "Still. You helped her fake her death, and she texts you -"

"Only on special occasions, and she saved us, saved you. The pool. It was her phone call that saved you. I owed her, it was simply a payment of a debt."

"Special occasi- it's your birthday. Damn. I never knew when your birthday was."

"Now you do."

"Gay."

"Yes."

"So." John sat forward and met Sherlock's eyes, seeing something that caused his breath to stutter, and his hand to tremble. He clenched it tightly and began softly. "Sher-"

Sherlock got up gingerly and moved to stand in front of John. "You never ask why, John. You never seem to want to know why I do the things I do. I don't know whether you think I just have a death wish, or what-"

"You love me."

"Hmmmph. Seems such an insignificant word, 'love.' But if you wish to use such overly-simplistic language. Yes, John. I love, adore, and cherish you. I have always tried not to let you know, because I know it doesn't matter, because you don't feel things in that way. All I've ever wanted -"

"Bisexual." John murmured, focusing on a loose thread on the rug under his feet.

Sherlock blinked, then laid a shaky hand on John's shoulder. "I just assumed."

"I never thought - oh.. no. Please. No. Sherlock?" John lifted his eyes and found Sherlock smiling sadly at him.

"Only ever for you, John. I had always believed actions spoke louder than words, but perhaps you need to hear the words, even if they are spoken brokenly?"

John nodded as he felt tears welling up in his eyes, tears that he had saved up for years now.

Sherlock shook his head as he tried to control the tremor in his voice, "John Hamish Watson, I. Love. You." 

John took a shuddering breath and draped his arms carefully around his detective, and leaned into him. "Sherlock Holmes, I have loved you since - I can't remember when I didn't love you." He closed his eyes as he felt Sherlock's long fingers find rest in his hair, and finally let the tears flow for both of them.


End file.
